


不是玩具，是命定之人！？（上）

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	不是玩具，是命定之人！？（上）

BGM︰Lil Angel Boi - Close Your Eyes

 

01.

中岛裕翔，一个即将毕业走向社会、废柴又邋遢的22岁无志向青年。

浑浑噩噩地过着在别人看来每分每秒都珍贵的青春大学时光，学过的知识不知道学到了谁的肚子里。

外出？不好意思，他不感兴趣。

朋友？emmmm...除了几个没正经的舍友大概就没有了。

谈恋爱？那是什么？啊，不过不知道现在这算不算恋爱中啊。

现在的他正坐在快要长草的电脑桌前，推着鼻梁上架着的有些笨重的眼镜，盯着液晶屏幕上最心爱的动漫人物神游，并可耻地妄想着和她在一起时的种种。

中岛裕翔几乎每天都在冒着粉红泡泡感慨，她实在是太美好了，床周围挂满了她的海报，每天晚上都要想着她才可以入睡，就仿佛她在耳边用清脆可爱的声音道晚安，想想就要承受不住了。

你说她不存在？那中岛裕翔可是会打人的，那是真真实实的，他的女朋友！

除了沉迷动漫以外的事？不听不想不知道。

所有的动漫周边里，他最喜欢的，就是躺在床上的这个，身长大约一米半的“小女友”等身抱枕，每天晚上搂着她入睡，然后每天早上醒来看到的第一个人都是她，那种幸福是无法言喻的，只有谈恋爱才会这么幸福吧。

但是事实证明之前的中岛裕翔，实在是太容易被满足了。

自从好舍友伊野尾慧发来一条Amxxxx的商品链接给他看，他就动了想要扔掉等身抱枕的念头。

感觉自己白白当了这么久的宅男，这世上竟还有这样的宝贝！

“怎么样？有这样的好事都想着你，我够不够哥们？”

伊野尾慧拍了拍自己的胸脯，用力过度咳嗽了两声，又尴尬地拍了拍中岛裕翔的肩膀邀功。

“够够够。”

“这么敷衍啊？不报答我一下吗。”

“那下次有这样的好事我也想着你。”

“真没诚意，买来借我玩玩啊。”

“那可不行！！！”

中岛裕翔的私心立马暴露无遗，一拍桌子，字正腔圆地吼了出来，伊野尾慧惊了一下，又恢复了往日好似什么也不在乎的懒散姿态，嘴里一边嘟囔着“瞅瞅你那样”一边游荡到对面有冈大贵的桌边觅食。

“你又来我这边吃！你自己买点就会死是不是！”

“？？你怎么比中岛裕翔这个色鬼还小气？？”

中岛裕翔回头向伊野尾慧投去凛冽的目光，然而对方根本没在怕的，继续利用自己身高的一点点优势缠在有冈大贵身上巧取豪夺。

不过，他肯定已经懂我的小心思了，不然不会故意激我发怒。

不再犹豫，迅速登录自己的账号敲起了卖家。

“麻烦你就给我做成这个人的样子，尽量逼真一些，加钱都可以，只要逼真。”

色鬼就色鬼吧，中岛裕翔也认了，但是看到屏幕上的字样，脸上依然慢慢泛起了自己没有意识到的迷之微笑。

现在想想，这抱枕真的是很没意思了，就只是一块长方形的棉花套了一个印着女朋友照片的枕套而已，她光滑的肌肤，她柔顺的秀发，通通都感觉不到啊。

有了充气娃娃，让等身抱枕见垃圾桶去吧。

02.

等包裹的短短几天对于中岛裕翔来说简直是度日如年，每次路过门口都会停顿一下，做好随时冲过去开门的准备，可是好几次了，门铃都没有响。

宿舍里的食物好像已经吃得差不多了，翻了翻桌子上已经只剩垃圾的袋子，和舍友们简短地交代了一声就往门口走去。

然而门铃及时地在这个时候响了起来。

中岛裕翔迅速扔下了手上所有的东西，开门迎接了他日思夜想的包裹，然后匆匆忙忙把快递小哥请出门外。

怎么办，现在拆包裹的手都是抖的！！！

伊野尾慧这个时候从中岛裕翔的背后好奇地探出脑袋。

“你干什么？”

“怎么了？不让我玩也就算了，还不能看看了吗？”

“看倒是可以...”

中岛裕翔不情愿地撅起嘴，听着身后伊野尾慧鄙夷的擤鼻子声拆开了包裹。

期待了这么久，你终于来了，我的女朋友！！！

我的女......

......

这不对吧。

中岛裕翔又仔细打量了一番自己的娃娃。

......

这不对啊！

中岛裕翔不顾将脑袋靠在自己肩膀上的伊野尾慧，起身走到电脑桌前开始核实自己发给卖家的参考图，害得伊野尾慧差点摔了个趔趄，用手支撑着地板直起身来诧异地看着面前的娃娃。

“中岛裕翔啊，长得仪表堂堂，没想到竟然有这种喜好？”

“你才有这种喜好！”

“原来你是这样的中岛裕翔？”

“我怎么样了？我怎么样了？你自己来看！”

中岛裕翔被气得语无伦次，一遍遍用手中的塑料包装袋摔打着电脑桌面，指着显示屏上的参考图给伊野尾慧看，毫无疑问是他小女朋友的照片。

“我再三叮嘱过卖家，一定要做的逼真。”

“可是现在是什么情况？非但不逼真，性别怎么还不对了？？？”

中岛裕翔气得蹦高。

“会不会是...卖家发错货了啊？”

伊野尾慧一语道破天机。

中岛裕翔沉思了一会，突然继续坐在电脑桌前敲起了卖家，看来是想要退货的样子，伊野尾慧自顾自地打量着手里的娃娃，没多久就激动了起来。

“啊！！！”

“你喊什么？”

伊野尾慧推开中岛裕翔正在用最快的速度打字的手，坐在他的旁边，举起娃娃来让他看。

“你仔细看看他，你不觉得他很可爱吗？”

“不可爱，一点也不可爱，比我的女朋友差远了。”

中岛裕翔无情地把头撇到一边。

“你这个人怎么这么死板？一个人看久了总会腻的好吗？你好好看看他。”

伊野尾慧使劲晃着中岛裕翔的肩膀示意他看，中岛裕翔不耐烦地咂舌，象征性地看了几眼，不过真的像伊野尾慧所说的那样，看了几眼，眼神就移不开了。

中岛裕翔又摸起桌上的眼睛戴上，更加认真地看起了他的睫毛、嘴唇，以及更加细节的部分，真的做得很精致，如果没有发错货的话，现在在自己面前的一定是逼真的小女朋友，不过仔细看过了面前的这个娃娃之后，便意外地没有想要退货的念头了。

“怎么样，我没有骗你吧？真的很可爱。”

“可是...这是个男的啊，真的有人会玩男娃娃？”

“肯定有啊，现在的社会多么开放！”

还有这种操作？？？

中岛裕翔百思不得其解，因为在他看来自己绝对是百分百的直男，无法理解会有这种喜好的男性，不过话说回来，女性也会用这个的吗？

伊野尾慧把娃娃又往中岛裕翔怀里推了推，勾起他的肩膀。

“你可能要争当第一人了，体验过了记得和我分享感受。”

伊野尾慧不停上下抖动着他的眉毛，向他投来“你懂的”的猥琐目光，让中岛裕翔看了就想打。

难道真的要试试吗，中岛裕翔盯着手中精致可爱的男娃娃再一次陷入思考。

03.

就在伊野尾慧拿着手中的传单，窝在有冈大贵的床上兴高采烈地和对方说着想要去海边两天一宿旅行的时候，中岛裕翔开始暗自窃喜。

太好了，有冈大贵你快和他去，我终于有机会......

可以和我的娃娃共度二人时光了。

这样的机会实在是太难找了，因为伊野尾慧动不动就来调侃自己怎么还没有用啊，中岛裕翔就只能悻悻地说“并不是很想用好吗”，然而却是嘴上说不要身体很诚实，无奈只能看着伊野尾慧成天和有冈大贵黏在一起，但从来不见两个人一起出去。

更何况最边上，还有一个很难搞定的高木雄也，他这个人话很少，成天面无表情，好像什么事也提不起他的兴趣，这就很麻烦了。

不过作为舍友，中岛裕翔还是稍微了解一点高木雄也的喜好的，这家伙不要太喜欢海！

“真的很讨厌啊，不想当你俩的电灯泡谢谢。”

“？你这是什么意思？”有冈大贵瞪起眼来。

“你要是心里不平衡的话可以带个妞啊，我没意见的。”

伊野尾慧又开启了随意调侃他人的模式。

高木雄也白了他一眼，不过看上去像是勉强答应了一起出行。

噢耶。

中岛裕翔的心中响起了号角。

“裕翔不一起去吗？”有冈大贵回头问。

“我就不去了，出去玩哪有吸女朋友好。”

心虚了心虚了，话音刚落就心虚了。

就这样，第二天中岛裕翔急匆匆地送走了开开心心出去旅行的三人，然后把宿舍门反锁起来，从自己的柜子里小心翼翼地把前段时间买来的娃娃拿了出来。

好几天都没敢好好地看看自己的娃娃，可把中岛裕翔憋坏了，不过自从这个娃娃的到来，中岛裕翔好像每天很少想着自己的女朋友入睡了，每天都在为什么时候有机会和娃娃酱酱酿酿而感到苦恼。

娃娃虽然不能动，但是面部的表情是微笑着的，中岛裕翔轻轻抚摸着娃娃亚麻色的发丝，盯着娃娃水润的唇瓣看了许久，然后撅起嘴来亲了上去。

哇，好舒服，软软的。

中岛裕翔又忍不住吮了两下。

这个世界上真的有长得这么好看的男孩子吗？做娃娃的人真的是太不现实了吧。

不过看着娃娃光滑莹润的肌肤，中岛裕翔还是咽了咽口水，解起娃娃的扣子，把娃娃身上单薄的衬衫脱了下来，瞬间娃娃的“裸体”在中岛裕翔面前暴露无遗。

中岛裕翔脑壳一阵发热，面前的娃娃做的实在是太逼真了，他一定要再感慨一下，精巧的锁骨，带一点肌肉身材恰到好处，中岛裕翔用指尖拨弄着娃娃胸前的乳尖，粉粉的软软的，手感特别棒。

往下身望去，小弟弟也做得很精致，两条腿又细又白，光看腿真的会被认为是女孩子，中岛裕翔把娃娃放倒在床上，把他的两腿分开，从里面看到了一个并不起眼的入口。

要从这里进去？中岛裕翔有些不敢相信，再低头看看自己的下身，小帐篷已经鼓鼓囊囊的了。

该死，竟然被一个不会说话不会动作的娃娃刺激到硬了。

和一个娃娃做这样的事，中岛裕翔的心里还是满满的羞耻感，他把手指一点点挤进娃娃身下的洞洞里，有点紧，他又挤进了两根手指，捣来捣去。

中岛裕翔拉开裤链，把买娃娃赠送的润滑剂倒在手上，撸动了几下逐渐变硬勃起的欲望，试图从娃娃的洞洞里捅进去，但是费了好一番工夫，不过好在有润滑剂，中岛裕翔开始顺利地活动起来。

虽然快感逐渐来袭，但中岛裕翔觉得美中不足的是，这个娃娃不会叫。

啊，如果他能够在我的身下，多说点淫荡的话，撒着娇求我说不够还要，那我一定会满足他的。

唉，全都是空想。

中岛裕翔觉得自己太可悲了，没有女朋友的人，真的好可悲。

他再也不想自欺欺人下去了，好吧，他没有女朋友，他有的只是自己的幻想。

越想越气！他趴在娃娃的身上，把娃娃的两只胳膊环绕在自己的肩膀，下身动作的幅度和频率又上升了一个层次。

“啊...！”

！？

什么声音！？

中岛裕翔吓得突然停止动作，撑起胳膊俯视着自己的娃娃，还是那双漂亮但却无神的眼睛，还是那副没有变化的微笑着的脸。

他用手掌按压了几下娃娃的肚皮，确认了一下娃娃是否有“发声装置”，答案当然是否定的。

爽得出现幻觉了？

嗯，不管了，一定是幻觉。

04.

中岛裕翔迈着轻松的步伐走在从澡堂回宿舍的路上，刚才耗费的大把精力总算是在洗澡过后慢慢补回来了一些，还买了冰淇淋和冰镇的啤酒准备回去一边看动漫一边再爽一下。

啊对了，光顾着把自己清理干净了，回去还要把娃娃身上的残余清理一下才行。

本来以为回去可以毫无杂念沉迷动漫的中岛裕翔，忽然又变得垂头丧气起来。

等到他打开宿舍的门，准备把身上的洗浴用品扔到一边给娃娃“洗澡”的时候，他发现了一件不得了的事情。

宿舍里，进来了一个，陌生人。

而且。

他。

好像没有穿衣服。

“∑(°口°๑)❢❢”

中岛裕翔除了张大嘴巴，惊讶地指着那位裸体男，他做不出任何反应来。

裸体男正站在自己的衣柜旁边，把自己的衣柜翻得乱七八糟，有几件衣服还零零散散地掉落到地上。

他套上了自己的衬衫，还没有来得及系扣子，下身什么也没穿，光着脚踩在地板上，皮肤白得简直刺坏了中岛裕翔的眼，两只袖子长出的那一块，还被他甩来甩去，不一会就对上了在门口已经惊讶成一座石像的中岛裕翔的目光。

“......”

他也不甩袖子了，注视了石像中岛裕翔一会会。

“我只是想找件衣服穿。”

中岛裕翔听到他是会说话的，从而确认了自己不是出现了幻觉，惊讶早已转变为怒火，开始大声呵斥裸体男。

“你是哪个班的同学！洗澡怎么可以不带衣服呢！”

“还有你是怎么进来的！我记得我走之前锁了门的！”

“你要是不好好交代，我就去找宿管大爷了！”

“......”

“......”

裸体男好像没有一点在怕的样子，这可把中岛裕翔急坏了，他开始确认宿舍里有没有少什么东西，到处翻翻找找，却意外地发现，值钱的东西一样都没有少。

只是少了一样东西。

中岛裕翔觉得大事不妙，他突然有了一个大胆的想法。

不不不不可能不可能，我的脑子一定是被二次元给同化了，现实生活中这样的事不存在的。

他甩了甩脑袋，继续顺着刚才的话义正言辞了起来。

“这位同学，偷偷拿别人的东西是不好的，当然我也理解，同样都是男性，这种需求是正常的，你想要完全可以自己去买，但是......”

“你在说什么啊？”

裸体男笑了，看到他眯起眼睛甜甜的笑容中岛裕翔竟然有点心神荡漾，忽然忘记了接下来想要说什么了，然后就看到对方挂着自己的衬衫，毫不顾忌地向自己跑过来，手脚并用地熊抱了自己。

“裕翔君你不认识我了么？”

“你再看看～再看看。”

不可能，这绝对不可能。

但是看着他的头发，他的眉眼，还有身形，真的很像......

“......我的娃娃去哪里了。”

“ପ( ˘ᵕ˘ ) ੭ ”

挂在自己身上的男孩落了地，然后自豪地用大拇指指了指自己。

诶！？？！！！！？？？？！？？！！！

中岛裕翔还是觉得自己是在做梦，他已经坐在自己的床上冷静了很久，然后默默地透过刘海看着穿上了自己的衣服，吃着自己花钱买的冰淇淋，在自己的宿舍里四处游荡的。

娃娃。

到底是哪里出了问题？我被该死的伊野尾慧整盅了？还是，我买了个机器人？？？

“上来就把人当小偷，真的很过分耶。”

你这种出场方式，真的很可疑好吗！？怪我吗！？

“呐，你先告诉我，你怎么会变成人形的。”

“因为你和我做爱了呀。”

！好直接。

原来是这样的吗，一旦和他做爱了以后，他的灵魂就会被激活，的意思吗。

“那你再怎么样变回娃娃的样子呢？”

“这个就是我自己决定的事了，你只有第一次才可以激活我，往后我是变成娃娃还是变成人，都在我自己的掌控之内了，嘻嘻。”

笑什么，这有什么可骄傲的吗，要是没有我你一辈子是个娃娃。

中岛裕翔式不屑。

“裕翔君，一旦激活了我，你会面临很多任务的。”

你这是在给我打预防针吗？

娃娃两腿一跨，坐在中岛裕翔的腿上和他面对面，然后掰起手指数起了所谓“任务”。

！！！！为什么他可以这么无所顾忌地光着下身还用这么羞耻的姿势坐在我的腿上呢？？！！

“首先，你要给我起一个名字。”

“你想要什么名字...”

“我是你的所有物啊，我的一切都由你来决定。”

听到这话，还、还有点小心动呢。

于是中岛裕翔借用了自己小女朋友名字中的一个字。

“那...就叫你凉酱，怎么样...”

“好啊好啊，你叫叫我。”

娃娃高兴地搂住中岛裕翔的脖子，很显然他对自己的名字很满意，然后眼睛闪闪发亮地看着自己臂弯里中岛裕翔的脑袋，露出期待的神情。

“......凉酱？”

“裕翔君！”

“凉酱？”

“裕翔君！”

凉酱在中岛裕翔的侧脸上啪叽亲了一口。

中岛裕翔愣了一下，这个宝贝实在是太热情了，让他有点招架不住，不过，变成人的娃娃，触感果然和真人一样了呢，但是只是亲一下还不能全面地了解。

“......我摸摸你行吗。”

“我是你的所有物，你想怎～么样对我都可以。”

那我可就不客气了。

中岛裕翔避开凉酱期待满满的眼神，摸摸他的脸，摸摸耳垂，伸进衬衫里面摸摸微微隆起的胸部，手向下伸，跳过了有些不好意思的部分，摸摸大腿内侧，肌肤还是一如既往的光滑通透，只是手掌经过的部分，都泛起微微的粉色。

“嗯～”

怀里的小家伙好像是被碰到了敏感的地方，往中岛裕翔的颈窝里缩了缩，环抱着中岛裕翔的胳膊缠得更紧了，哼唧着表示抗议。

中岛裕翔陷入了瓶颈，凉酱还是只娃娃的时候，和他做虽然也有些羞耻，但好歹对方是没有意识的存在，某种程度上可以放飞自我，但是成人的凉酱，让中岛裕翔更加放不开了。

事态很严重！

“裕翔君...你要给我买衣服...”

凉酱松开了中岛裕翔的脖子，在他的面前甩了甩长出十多公分的袖子。

“你还要给我买好吃的...我不吃饭会饿的...”

“你还要给我洗澡...我自己不会...”

“你还要定时带我出去玩...不然我会闷的...”

“你还要......”

“等等！！！”

这和养了一个孩子有什么区别！？

本来中岛裕翔以为，他是一只神奇的小精灵，有很多事情都可以自己解决，看来是他想多了。

“凉酱，我们商量一下行吗。”

“嗯⊙∀⊙”

“买衣服买吃的什么的都好商量，你要什么我都给买，前提是我不至于去大街上敲饭碗。”

“但是这个洗澡和出去玩我真的是...这样你的身份会暴露的啊！我也会不好意思的，所以...你能不能...”

“不能啊。”

“？？？？？”

“因为...我真的会闷啊。”

“......”

看着面前的凉酱一本正经地向自己撒着娇，中岛裕翔心里不由自主地嚎叫着“好可爱”却又无可奈何，以后该怎么藏下这个大活人啊。

再一想现在正在外头逍遥快活的三位舍友...中岛裕翔觉得自己脑袋快要炸了。

05.

中岛裕翔和自己的凉酱苦苦哀求，这才达成了一个协议。

等自己的舍友不在的时候，凉酱可以变成人形，中岛裕翔也发誓自己会努力制造两个人单独相处的机会，然后每周双休两个人出去住一晚，满足自己和小宝贝的精神&肉体需求。

所以为了每周的双休日可以顺利出去恩恩爱爱，中岛裕翔把凉酱藏在了衣柜最里面，造成自己买的娃娃被搁置的假象。

“你这个人，花了钱有什么用，你看那个娃娃都一点也不来电吗？”

伊野尾慧盘着腿坐在床上，一边扒着手里的烤肉便当，一边满脸嫌弃地吐槽着中岛裕翔。

“不来，完全不来，一时兴起听信了你的话，我现在很后悔当时没有退货。”

哐啷！

中岛裕翔一脸警觉地回头看向自己的衣柜，里面发出了一声闷响，但是好在衣柜是完好的，刚才那一声中岛裕翔真的以为自己的衣柜要散架。

“刚才什么声音？”

“啊...可能是里面的东西没摆好掉了吧。”

中岛裕翔走到衣柜前，犹豫不决不知该不该打开瞧瞧里面的状况，但是又怕里面的小家伙正在气头上不老实，做出什么惊人的事情，就只能象征性地抚摸了一下衣柜表面，妄图以这样的方式让小宝贝冷静下来。

怎么还生气了呢你，我不这样说，以后怎么带你出去啊，这么简单的套路都不懂，之前白和你商量了那么久。

伊野尾慧把饭盒扔到一边，然后走过去打开中岛裕翔的衣柜，把娃娃抱了出来，这可把中岛裕翔的胆快要吓破了，不过幸好娃娃还是那个娃娃，不过看到自己的娃娃被伊野尾慧抱了起来，自己居然相当不爽。

“这么可爱，你不喜欢卖给我好了，我一定会帮你好好待他的。”

这下糟了。

中岛裕翔开始左右为难，这句话该怎么接呢，如果说义正言辞地不卖，对方肯定会说“既然不想卖，那你倒是用啊”，如果要是说卖，现在在伊野尾慧怀中的小宝贝一定会被激怒。

怎么办怎么办！

“有冈你听见伊野尾刚才说什么了吗？”

“没听到，什么都没听到。”

高木你真是我的救命恩人！！！

这个时候伊野尾慧已经放下了手中的娃娃，屁颠屁颠跑过去黏着有冈大贵，一遍遍地问你这家伙是不是吃醋了，然后两个人又无休止地吵了起来。

中岛裕翔可算是松了一口气，本来想把娃娃继续塞进衣柜，但是一想到他是个怕闷的孩子，就姑且让他在床上坐一会。

反正在众人的眼皮底下你应该也不敢做什么。

“对了裕翔你知道吗，我们那天出去玩的时候碰到了一个今年刚入学的小学妹。”

“他一眼就认出我们几个来了，问我们是不是你的舍友。”

“那个小姑娘，估计没多久就向你发动攻势了哦。”

？？什么情况，历经多年感情空窗期的中岛裕翔理清自己的思绪，努力消化着刚刚有冈大贵说的话，简直是不可置信，他迅速凑到有冈大贵身边打探事情的起因经过。

“她管我要了你的邮箱，我已经给她了，你就等着她和你联系吧。”

太久没有女人缘，沉浸在假想女朋友的世界里了，这突如其来的桃花，让中岛裕翔的脸上抑制不住地泛起了笑容。

“啊疼！”

中岛裕翔的脑壳上重重地受了从不远处投来的一个大纸团的暴击。

“怎么了！？”

伊野尾慧吓得站了起来，开始四处张望。

“咱们宿舍最近不对劲啊！总是有一些奇怪的事情发生！啊我好怕！”

说着就缠在有冈大贵的身上。

中岛裕翔揉了揉被纸团砸到的脑袋，用余光瞥了一眼坐在床上的娃娃，心里不禁感叹，小家伙醋意还蛮重的，让我暗爽一下都不可以啊。

看来以后一定要多加小心才是了。


End file.
